


The Event

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Zuko drags Sokka out of bed to catch a very rare event.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A500 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Event

Originally Published January 28, 2012

* * *

It was crazy, thought Sokka.... Morning was a chore - especially given a lack of sleep. It was worse when it was so, so early morning. And, apparently, without a reason to be awake. Zuko, though, would not stop and eventually he could not resist the alarm created by his shaking and dragging.

"You certainly are happy to see whatever it is," Sokka quipped as he was led by Zuko as if his arm were his leash. "I thought you were never happy?"

"Who says I am?"

Their voices, as their footsteps, echoed lazily about the corridor.

"Says I."

"It's a very, very rare event, Sokka, we need to hurry," Zuko urged.

The water-boy freed his arm - then crossed it.

"What's so special about the event?"

"It only happens twice a year...."

The fire-boy grabbed, taking the waist of the other.

The only resistance was a raised eye brow....

At length their ascent was halted by a doorway. Twilight oozed through the gaps of the frame. And the mist of water, too, drifted fresh out of the ocean. That hatch parted with a growl - beyond awaited a chamber. It had been a study when the temple was used.

Zuko led Sokka by the wrist to a window where they huddled at its ledge to get a view of the event.

"I discovered it by accident the first chance I got to explore the temple," the prince confessed. "It was so weird but so awesome. I thought you'd like to see it."

"OK."

"The vantage is awkward 'cause the bottom is the top here...."

"OK."

Somewhat sleepily, Sokka leaned against Zuko.

"It starts - there - at those islands just beyond the shore.... The gap between them is so straight and narrow."

The warrior gazed - and blinked as suddenly the horizon cleared and those first ray of sun penetrated entirely through the gap between the islands. A beam of yellow against the wet sloppy fabric of onyx that became the face of the ocean....

"The sun, you know, it's a fire thing...."

Zuko looked aside at Sokka as the glow bathed his face with the light of fire. Pure. Pure. Fire.

The tribesman smirked.

"Well?"

"What?"

The exile barely reacted.

"It's a fire thing, huh, you dragged us to 'the event'," he added the quote, "and you're just going to stare at me?"

"Not just going...."

Zuko leaned into Sokka.

"You look incredible with that fire."

A kiss sealed the lust the visage of fire against water evoked within Zuko.

Sokka elbowed into and tumbled onto the other - he sealed the triumph with a kiss.

"One of these mornings, I swear it...." Sokka turned aside, resting head against chest atop Zuko. "I'm going to drag you out of sleep..." he snoozed.


End file.
